


Reflexo

by Sarah_Hardt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, M/M, Makeup, Mutual Pining, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Hardt/pseuds/Sarah_Hardt
Summary: Steve flagra Bucky usando um vestido, e o mundo parece se tornar diferente depois disso.





	Reflexo

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens não me pertencem. 
> 
> A fic foi escrita para o DeLiPa 31, que teve como tema cartas de tarot. Minha carta foi A Imperatriz invertida. Segundo o google, a carta da Imperatriz indica feminilidade. Estando invertida, bem… O crossdresser encaixou bem. ^^
> 
> Para saber mais sobre os desafios de escrita, conferir outras fics e conhecer a Panelinha da Limonada, chega aqui, o grupo é lindo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/
> 
> <3

O primeiro pensamento que atravessou a mente de Steve foi que Bucky tinha levado uma menina para casa sem avisá-lo. Demorou um segundo para ele notar que o decote daquele vestido estava muito solto, sem o volume de seios para mantê-lo no lugar. Por sua vez, as mangas estavam esticadas sobre braços musculosos. A roupa era feita de um tecido encorpado e era bem ajustada na cintura, caindo em formato de evasê a partir daí, até logo abaixo dos joelhos; azul claro, o mesmo tipo de modelo que Steve via as mulheres usando nas propagandas do jornal.

Bucky também estava usando brincos de pérola e um batom vermelho. Se Steve tivesse chegado cinco minutos mais tarde, ele provavelmente teria delineador nos olhos. Deuses,  _Bucky_ estava usando um vestido, brincos de pérola e batom vermelho. Era Bucky no seu banheiro, não uma mulher qualquer. A excitação o atingiu junto com essa percepção.

— O que está acontecendo? — Steve perguntou baixinho. Parecia que o mundo poderia se estilhaçar em mil pedaços se ele falasse alto demais. Toda sua noção de realidade de repente se tornara algo muito frágil.

Steve não queria assustá-lo, mas Bucky olhou para ele como um gato acuado. Não o via com tanto medo desde o inverno de dois anos atrás, quando Steve tivera uma febre que se recusara a baixar por quatro dias inteiros e ninguém achou que ele ia sobreviver. A porta do banheiro bateu. Steve atravessou a sala até ela, mas, quando sacudiu a maçaneta, Bucky já tinha girado a tranca pelo lado de dentro.  

— Bucky, vamos lá… Está tudo bem — falou. Havia pouca coisa que pudesse oferecer a não ser isso.

— Foda-se você. Você devia estar trabalhando.

— Está chovendo. A garagem do John alagou, ele nos dispensou mais cedo por causa disso… Eu sinto muito.

Bucky não respondeu, embora Steve pudesse ouvir sua movimentação dentro do banheiro. Um momento depois ele abriu a porta, vestindo as roupas de ginástica que ele usava para dar aula de boxe na academia a algumas quadras dali, sem maquiagem e com o cabelo desgrenhado.

— Bucky… — Steve começou, mas então se deu conta de que não sabia o que dizer.

— Eu não queria que você tivesse visto isso. Não vai mais acontecer, eu prometo.

— Não estou com raiva. — Steve se sentia confuso e,  _oh_ , com tesão, mas não estava com raiva. Era o que ele deveria sentir, no entanto. Era o que qualquer homem normal sentiria se descobrisse que o amigo em quem confiara para dividir um apartamento se vestia de mulher, era um maricas…

O outro assentiu, encontrando seu olhar por um segundo. Ele ainda parecia assustado.

— Só esqueça que você me viu desse jeito, ok? Não aconteceu.

Bucky passou por ele.

— Onde você vai?

— Vou correr.

— Está chovendo. Você não precisa sair — Steve assegurou, uma pontada de desespero escorrendo por sua voz.

Bucky devia ter percebido isso, pois se deteve por um instante.

— Eu vou voltar. Só preciso de um tempo.

Ele sequer se deu ao trabalho de fechar a porta. Steve pôde vê-lo descendo os degraus que levavam para o térreo de dois em dois. As pernas de Bucky eram muito maiores e muito mais fortes do que as suas. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para alcançá-lo.

Em vez de tentar segui-lo, Steve foi até o banheiro. O armário sob a pia tinha duas portinholas e duas gavetas, então eles dividiam o espaço. A gaveta de Bucky estava meio aberta. Era onde Bucky guardava seu estojo de barbear e suas camisas de vênus e, provavelmente, onde ele escondia o batom e a maquiagem. Steve hesitou por um momento, mas não tocou na gaveta. Parecia errado invadir ainda mais a privacidade de Bucky. Ele não tinha carregado o vestido para fora do banheiro, embora a roupa não parecesse estar em lugar nenhum. Demorou algum tempo até Steve encontrá-la, amassada entre o armário e o cesto de roupa suja.

Steve a pegou. O tecido era macio, apesar de firme. Havia uma série de engates na parte de trás que faziam a vestimenta ficar bem apertada na cintura. Devia ser por isso que o vestido ficava tão bem em Bucky, apesar de ele ter um corpo masculino. A maior parte desses engates estava quebrada agora. Uma das mangas tinha rasgado. Bucky obviamente tinha tirado a roupa com desespero.

Cheirava como Bucky. Não como ele cheirava depois do trabalho nas docas ou depois das aulas na academia, mas limpo e fresco, como quando ele saía para dançar usando uma camisa recém engomada e colocava uma pastilha de menta na boca. Steve costumava morrer de desejo nesses momentos, mesmo sem saber muito bem o que desejava — ser como Bucky ou ser uma das meninas que iam dançar com ele.

Agora, depois de ver Bucky em vestes femininas, Steve sentia suas calças mais apertadas do que nunca.

Dobrou o vestido e o guardou consigo.

.

.

.

No dia seguinte, Bucky chegou em casa muito tarde depois do serviço nas docas, porém Steve estava aguardando-o, tomando café e rabiscando desenhos que invariavelmente terminavam em uma tentativa de reproduzir a forma como a barra do vestido tinha roçado nas panturrilhas de Bucky enquanto ele se movia, antes de perceber que Steve estava olhando. Assim que o outro abriu a porta, Steve varreu os papéis para dentro da sua pasta.

Obviamente, Bucky não esperava que ele ainda estivesse acordado. Ele pareceu surpreso e prendeu a respiração. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ele oscilou no lugar, um pouco bêbado.

— Bucky…

Antes que Steve pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Bucky o cortou.

— Nós não vamos ter essa conversa. Você não precisa se preocupar, Steve. Eu estou bem. Saudável. Nada como aquilo vai acontecer novamente.

Steve desejou perguntar se isso significava que Bucky nunca mais iria se vestir de mulher ou se ele apenas tomaria mais cuidado para nunca ser flagrado novamente.  _Céus_ ,  tinha tantas perguntas. Há quanto tempo o outro estava fazendo aquilo? Certamente não era a primeira vez. Bucky parecera confortável no vestido e o batom estava perfeito nos lábios dele. Ele já tinha saído de casa daquele jeito? Usar um vestido significava Bucky  gostava de homens, ou uma coisa não tinha nada a ver com a outra?

Steve engoliu os questionamentos diante da expressão de dor no rosto de Bucky. Assentiu, e o outro tomou isso como uma permissão se retirar. Ele fechou a porta do quarto que os dois dividiam, e Steve acabou dormindo no sofá naquela noite.

.

.

.

Os dias que se seguiram foram estranhos. Nenhum dos dois sabia como agir ao redor do outro. Era um pouco assustador. As coisas nunca tinham sido desconfortáveis com Bucky.

Steve queria dizer que estava tudo bem, que ele não estava bravo nem enojado, mas o outro obviamente não queria falar sobre isso, e Steve também não sabia como ter essa conversa sem revelar que Bucky em um vestido era uma das coisas mais adoráveis que ele já vira. Isso provavelmente só faria tudo ainda mais confuso.

As pessoas costumavam dizer que  _ele_ era maricas. Steve odiava quando falavam esse tipo de coisa e já tinha se metido em uma dúzia de brigas por causa desse xingamento; ao mesmo tempo em que remoia o fato de que era apenas a verdade. Ele pagava bebidas para as meninas nos bailes e ainda pensava nos seios das garotas enquanto se masturbava no banheiro. Céus, ele ainda gostava de meninas, no geral. Mas seus pensamentos sempre acabavam em Bucky — em como seria dançar com ele, em como seria ter as mãos dele sobre o seu pau.

Ninguém duvidava que Bucky era um cara perfeitamente normal e saudável. Bucky saia com uma garota por semana, era alto e forte. Não havia nada de feminino nele. Ou, talvez, fosse preciso mais cuidado para perceber e Steve só não tinha prestado atenção suficiente. Eles estavam sempre juntos, mas Steve também passara metade da vida tentando não encará-lo demais. Todo esse esforço estava ruindo.

Às vezes Bucky estava ao redor, fazendo algo completamente comum, e Steve o imaginava com o vestido, ou usando o batom vermelho. Esse tipo de pensamento quase sempre fazia com que ele tivesse que correr para o banheiro.

Bucky fingia não notar. Se ele tinha percebido que o vestido sumira do vão atrás do armário do banheiro, também não dissera nada. Talvez ele achasse que Steve tinha jogado a roupa fora na tentativa de abafar aquele acontecimento.

Na verdade, Steve guardara o vestido por duas semanas e meia, até que o levou para o trabalho embrulhado em papel pardo. Depois do expediente, ele percorreu metade da cidade, até um bairro onde ninguém o conhecia, e pediu para uma costureira reparar os fechos e o rasgo na manga.

— O vestido é da minha mulher. Quero fazer uma surpresa — ele falou para a costureira sem saber o porquê. A senhora não tinha pedido nenhuma explicação.

No entanto, dizer aquelas palavras fez uma estranha sensação de excitação encher seu estômago. Poderia ser verdade. Eles já moravam juntos, Bucky poderia ser sua mulher. Quando chegasse em casa, Bucky estaria usando um daqueles aventais rosa com babados que ele vira numa propaganda de uísque. Ele serviria seu jantar e um copo de bebida e o beijaria usando batom vermelho. E, então, seriam os  _seus_  lábios pintados.

Steve teve que segurar o pacote com o vestido na frente do corpo na volta para casa.

Ele costumava sair para o trabalho antes de Bucky, mas, no dia seguinte, ficou para trás, deixando que o outro saísse primeiro. A cama dele estava perfeitamente arrumada. Ofélia, a senhora que cuidava da venda na esquina, vivia dizendo que Steve devia se casar, arranjar uma mulher que arrumasse a casa e soubesse fazer comida. Segundo ela, isso resolveria uma boa parte dos seus problemas de saúde, pois dois homens dividindo um apartamento devia ser um caos e certamente a bagunça não lhe fazia bem. Mas Bucky era organizado e podia cozinhar refeições decentes.

Steve desembrulhou o vestido e o colocou sobre a colcha dele.

.

.

.

Não tinha certeza do que esperava que acontecesse depois que Bucky encontrasse o vestido. Conscientemente, queria que Bucky entendesse que ele não se importava. No entanto, uma parte de si mesmo tinha esperanças de chegar em casa e ver Bucky usando aquele tipo de roupa novamente.

Um dos garotos da oficina tinha contrabandeado uma revista de meninas em lingerie e poses provocantes. Deveria haver muito mais ali para chamar sua atenção do que a maquiagem que elas usavam: delineador marcando o contorno dos olhos, levemente puxado no canto. Os olhos de Bucky eram bonitos, grandes e amendoados. Ele ficaria muito bem com aquele tipo de maquiagem.

Steve tinha demorado no trabalho para compensar o atraso da manhã. Bucky devia ter tido tempo de maquiar os olhos dessa vez — e também de tirar a maquiagem se não quisesse que Steve o visse com ela. Não importava exatamente. Apenas a ideia de Bucky usando um vestido e maquiagem e andando pela casa — lendo o jornal, tomando um café, a saia do vestido caindo ao redor da cadeira  da cozinha — era o bastante para fazer uma agonia sem nome preencher o peito de Steve.

As palmas das suas mãos estavam suadas enquanto ele subia as escadas para o apartamento, lentamente, um degrau por vez para não acabar completamente sem fôlego.

Quando ele chegou em casa, o apartamento estava vazio. O vestido tinha sumido de cima da cama de Bucky e havia uma única nota presa na geladeira, escrita com a letra dele. “ _Estou na minha irmã”._

— Porra. — Steve murmurou para si mesmo, deixando-se cair no sofá e se obrigando a respirar fundo.

.

.

.

Steve trabalhou e, durante seu tempo livre, vagou pelo apartamento, esperando Bucky voltar. Os dois não tinham ficado tanto tempo sem se falar desde que tinham dez anos e a mãe de Bucky o colocara de castigo por levantar as saias de Anne Miller no recreio.

No quinto dia ele já tinha tirado a poeira dos móveis uma dezena de vezes e desenhado uma série de modelos de roupas femininas. E, então, se viu parado diante das gavetas do banheiro.

Dessa vez a gaveta de Bucky estava bem fechada. Steve hesitou por um instante, mas acabou puxando-a, sentindo uma mistura estranha de mágoa e vingança. Como esperava, havia um estojo de barbear ali dentro, além de talco e um perfume muito caro, que tinha sido presente de uma menina — Bucky não poderia pagar por aquilo e só usava de vez em quando, economizando, embora às vezes oferecesse para que Steve passasse um pouco, quando Steve aceitava ir nos encontros duplos que ele armava. Steve abriu a embalagem e sentiu o cheiro amadeirado, devolvendo-a para o lugar logo em seguida. Tateou até o fundo da gaveta e finalmente encontrou uma bolsinha de pano macio, que destoava do resto.

O batom estava ali, além de delineador e rouge. O delineador e o rouge eram quase novos, mas o batom estava bastante gasto; provavelmente ele era mais antigo do que o resto, talvez a primeira coisa que Bucky tinha conseguido, antes mesmo do vestido e dos brincos de pérolas. Steve encarou a maquiagem. Aquilo tinha estado nos lábios de Bucky. Steve não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo quando levou o batom à boca e pintou os próprios lábios.

A sensação era estranha, mas o gesto não era muito diferente de desenhar. Ele fez um bom trabalho. Sua boca parecia manchada de sangue quando ele olhou no espelho.

Steve se achou bonito, porém de uma forma diferente de Bucky. Em Bucky, a beleza daquilo estava no contraste. Por mais que ele passasse a navalha todos os dias, sempre havia um vestígio de barba no rosto dele. Bucky era alto e forte. A ilusão de Bucky como uma mulher jamais sobreviveria a um segundo olhar e era isso que tinha atraído Steve — a masculinidade dele em equilíbrio com o vestido e a maquiagem.  

Por sua vez, em Steve, o batom parecia quase adequado. Ele era pequeno e tinha traços delicados, com uma peruca e algum esforço poderia andar na rua usando um vestido sem ninguém desconfiar de que havia algo errado. Passou o braço pelo rosto com raiva, tentando tirar o batom.

Se Bucky quisesse se sentir como uma mulher, em vez de apenas se vestir como uma, ele não iria querer um homem como Steve ao lado dele. De um jeito ou de outro, parecia que Steve nunca era o bastante.

.

.

.

Eventualmente, Bucky reapareceu, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido. Era de manhã e Steve estava atrasado para ir para a oficina, então manteve o fingimento, cumprimentando-o, perguntando se Becca estava bem. Bucky prometeu comprar café quando voltasse para casa depois do trabalho, como uma forma velada de dizer que ele pretendia voltar a dormir ali. Steve assentiu diante disso e se despediu para ir para a oficina.

Ele não estava tão disposto manter aquela farsa pela noite. Quando Bucky retornou do trabalho na aula de boxe, ainda vestindo roupas de ginástica e um pouco suado, Steve já estava esperando.

— Mas que porra, Steve? — Bucky perguntou em um tom absolutamente cansado, embora devesse saber que Steve era mais teimoso que ele.

Steve estava sentado à mesa, com uma expressão solene e uma garrafa de uísque e dois copos à sua frente. Ele serviu a bebida e, em seguida, colocou um batom sobre a mesa — novo, recém comprado. Bucky congelou como se Steve tivesse batido nele.

— Eu quero conversar — falou, empurrando o copo ligeiramente em direção à Bucky.

— Porque você não consegue apenas ignorar…?  

Steve sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não vai dar certo a longo prazo.

Com um suspiro, o outro pareceu se render. Ele se aproximou, puxando a cadeira, pegando o copo e virando o conteúdo num único gole. Steve voltou a encher o copo dele, mas empurrou o batom junto dessa vez.

— Eu comprei para você.

Bucky enrolou os dedos em torno da embalagem. Steve tinha dito na loja que aquilo era para sua namorada. A mentira parecia cada vez mais estúpida, mas também o fizera se sentir um pouco normal.

— Você vai ficar me dando presentes agora?

Steve balançou os ombros.

— Foi por minha causa que você rasgou o vestido, então foi justo eu ter levado ele para o conserto. E eu usei o seu batom, então também é uma compensação.

Isso fez Bucky lhe lançar um olhar assustado. Ele virou o copo da bebida novamente e se serviu de mais.

— De verdade? — Steve fez um gesto afirmativo. — O que você achou?

— Não sei. Eu gostei de ver você com o batom, mas acho que não gostei de usar.

Bucky assentiu, e Steve tinha bastante certeza que o rubor em suas bochechas não era apenas do álcool.

— Você não achou que eu parecia ridículo?

Deuses, esse pensamento nunca tinha passado pela cabeça de Steve. Ele também não achava que era com isso que Bucky estaria mais preocupado.

— Céus, não. Você parecia… — Steve hesitou. Mas ele tinha roubado um segredo de Bucky, parecia justo dar um segredo seu em troca. Tomou um gole uísque antes de voltar a falar: — Você estava bonito, Bucky. Muito bonito.

Não devia ser uma novidade, por que quando Bucky não estava bonito? Mesmo naquele instante, suado e com o cabelo bagunçado, ele parecia incrível. Ele corou ainda mais com o elogio, de qualquer forma.

Bucky balançou o copo, fazendo o uísque lá dentro girar.

— Obrigado por não ficar louco por causa disso.

— Eu não teria o direito de julgar você… — Isso era mais do que Steve tinha pretendido dizer. Ele virou o resto da sua bebida, encarando o tampo de mesa em vez de Bucky. Foi uma surpresa quando a mão de Bucky tocou a sua.

— Eu sei, Stevie.

Steve queria perguntar  _como,_  porque ele mesmo não entendia exatamente o que aquilo significava. Ele sabia que gostava de garotas, sabia que gostava de Bucky em um vestido e sabia que gostava de Bucky, simplesmente, mas encaixar tudo isso parecia muito complicado.

— Você quer ser uma garota? Eu não sei como fazer isso acontecer lá fora, mas eu não me importo se você quiser se vestir assim aqui. E se você quiser que eu chame você de uma forma diferente eu posso fazer isso...

— Não — Bucky falou de repente. Pela firmeza em seu tom, Steve percebeu que ele já devia ter pensado muito sobre aquilo. — Não quero ser uma mulher. Eu só gosto da sensação do vestido, da maquiagem, eu me sinto bem… Porra, eu não sei porque me sinto assim, mas não se trata de querer ser outra pessoa.

Steve concordou lentamente, devolvendo o aperto na mão de Bucky.

— Ok. Eu só queria saber, você não precisa explicar.

Bucky afastou-se ligeiramente, soltando sua mão. Ele pegou o batom e começou a brincar com a embalagem, ainda sem abri-lo.

— Você pode perguntar.

— O quê?

— Não se faça de idiota, Steve. Se eu gosto de homens. Se eu já dormi com um cara.

A imagem de Bucky com o vestido amassado ao redor da cintura, de quatro numa cama, deixou Steve meio excitado e meio morto de ciúmes.

— Eu não ia perguntar.

Bucky revirou os olhos.

— Só porque você sempre quer ser melhor do que o resto do mundo. Sim, eu gosto de homens. Não, eu nunca dormi com outro cara — ele falou muito rápido, como se quisesse esclarecer aquelas questões antes de perder a coragem.

Steve sentiu a boca seca. Se fosse para perguntar alguma coisa, Steve iria querer saber se Bucky dormiria com  _ele_ , mas as palavras não saíram, mesmo depois de ter limpado a garganta com mais um gole de uísque. Ele nunca pudera suportar muito álcool, e a bebida já estava deixando-o quente e um pouco zonzo.

Bucky finalmente abriu o batom, girando a embalagem até revelar a cor. Ainda era de um tom escuro, porém mais rosa do que vermelho. Havia fascinação na forma como Bucky segurou a maquiagem, como se o batom valesse muito mais do que o preço que Steve pagara por ele.

— A cor é bonita. Eu acho que vai ficar bem — o outro falou, encarando-o com cuidado.

Bucky parecia esperar que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Steve pensou em pedir para ele passar o batom, ou apenas se inclinar e beijá-lo. Mas, então, antes que ele ousasse fazer uma coisa ou outra, o momento se alongou e passou.

Em vez de se beijarem, ambos se serviram de outra dose de uísque barato.

.

.

.

Os dois estavam andando na rua, Steve carregando as sacolas de mercado mais leves enquanto Bucky carregava as mais pesadas, quando uma mulher bonita passou por eles. Ela cheirava a água de rosas e usava um vestido cor de vinho, com decote, botões na frente e uma saia levemente pregueada. O cabelo dela estava preso num coque apertado. Seus sapatos de salto faziam barulho a cada passo.

Bucky a acompanhou com o olhar, enquanto ela andava alguns metros à frente deles. Ele não era o único rapaz a fazer isso. Teria sido o tipo de olhar que faria Steve se remoer de inveja e ciúmes uns dias atrás, mas, agora, ele compreendia o outro um pouco melhor. Não era exatamente a mulher que Bucky desejava, mas a aparência dela. Steve não conseguia se lembrar do que Bucky estava calçando quando ele o flagrara. Provavelmente, estava descalço. Arranjar um sapato feminino que fosse do tamanho dele devia ser mais difícil do que conseguir um vestido que servisse.

A garota diminuiu o passo ao virar uma esquina, para logo em seguida assumir uma marcha mais rápida, até que ela encontrou um rapaz parado na frente de um café. O homem sorriu ao vê-la e passou o braço em torno da sua cintura de forma natural. As mãos dele eram grandes contra suas costas, firmes e protetoras. Ele parecia tão bonito quanto ela — alto, com feições fortes e um bigode volumoso.

Bucky poderia usar um vestido igual ao daquela garota, talvez até conseguir sapatos que servissem. Ele seria lindo. Mas Steve nunca se pareceria com aquele cara, jamais conseguiria segurar uma garota daquela forma, quanto menos Bucky. Se tentasse, apenas ia parecer ridículo. Céus, ele sequer precisava fazer a barba mais de uma vez por semana.

— Stevie…? — Bucky o cutucou com os ombros, sem nenhum motivo aparente.

Steve tinha certeza que Bucky não estivera prestando atenção nele, mas ele devia ter notado seu mal-humor repentino. Forçou-se a sorrir para o outro.

Bucky suspirou, porém não o pressionou. Em vez disso, ele ajeitou as sacolas nas mãos e puxou conversa.

— Estou querendo tentar fazer geleia de maçã algum dia dessa semana, talvez domingo, o que você acha?

Steve assentiu. Realmente, era uma ótima ideia. Bucky continuou falando sobre as maçãs que ele tinha ganhado de uma das vizinhas e de como eles iam precisar comprar um pouco de canela para geleia, e Steve tentou se concentrar nisso em vez de pensar no fato de que nunca teria um bigode decente ou no outro usando um sapato de mulher.

.

.

.

A casa cheirava a maçãs cozidas quando saiu do banho. Steve tinha certeza de que Bucky estava na cozinha, cuidando das maçãs em calda. Nada o preparou para encontrá-lo no quarto, sentado na própria cama, usando roupas femininas.

Não era o mesmo vestido de antes. Dessa vez, Bucky usava um vestido azul escuro com detalhes brancos: botões na frente, um laço na gola e uma faixa sobre a cintura. O vestido não tinha nenhum decote, a frente ficava solta sobre o peito de Bucky. Era o tipo de roupa que uma menina poderia usar para ir para à missa de domingo. De alguma forma, isso era ainda mais excitante do que se ele estivesse usando um modelo provocativo. Em vez do batom vermelho, Bucky estava usando o tom rosado que Steve tinha dado a ele.

A face de Bucky estava corada, mais de vergonha do que por causa do rouge. Suas costas estavam apoiadas na parede e suas pernas ligeiramente separadas. Ele encarou Steve com um olhar de puro medo, antes de trincar os dentes e retomar o controle sobre si mesmo.

— Você disse que tinha gostado de me ver assim. — A frase flutuou em um limbo entre afirmação e pergunta. Havia insegurança na voz de Bucky, mas um pouco de desafio também.

— Sim — Steve falou, sem saber o que fazer a seguir.

No fim, ele se aproximou lentamente, até parar entre as pernas de Bucky. Estendeu a mão, e o outro se inclinou para o seu toque, pousando a bochecha contra sua palma. A pele dele estava quente. Com gentileza, Bucky puxou seus braços para baixo.

— Você pode colocar as mãos embaixo da minha saia — ofereceu como se não fosse nada, embora Steve soubesse que algo em Bucky iria se partir se ele se recusasse.

Steve deixou seus dedos deslizarem pela perna dele. Bucky estava usando meia fina. Esse fato fez Steve ofegar. Um som entre um lamento e um gemido saiu da sua garganta sem que ele tivesse intenção. Bucky deu um pequeno sorriso, mas, então, a realidade do que estava acontecendo atingiu Steve, e ele estragou tudo.

Seus dedos estavam tremendo. Afastou a mão das pernas de Bucky, dando um pequeno passo atrás. O outro pareceu engolir algo amargo. Ele corou, um rastro de rubor descendo das suas bochechas até o pescoço, e o olhar de medo voltou ao rosto dele.

— Eu tinha certeza que você queria… — Bucky começou, porém, antes que ele pudesse falar mais do que isso, Steve estava balançando a cabeça.

— Eu quero! Mas… Eu não... Olhe para mim, Bucky. Nenhuma garota me escolheu até agora, e você é mais bonito do que qualquer garota com quem eu saí. Você poderia ter alguém melhor…

— Steve — Bucky falou, sua voz soou firme no ar abafado do quarto. Steve voltou a encará-lo, sentindo-se meio paralisado enquanto o outro voltava a segurar sua mão. Bucky levou os nós dos seus dedos aos lábios, beijando-os e marcando-os de rosa. Suas mãos eram a parte que Steve mais gostava no próprio corpo — dedos longos, unhas cerradas e marcadas por carvão de desenho. Completamente masculinas. Em seguida, Bucky, correu os dedos por seu peito, ainda por cima da camisa, até seu baixo ventre, esfregando a palma sobre sua ereção. Steve prendeu a respiração, mas não se afastou. — Você está sendo idiota.

_Oh_. Ele tinha fortes argumentos para contestar aquilo, porém seu pênis, pressionado contra a mão de Bucky, concordava fortemente com a afirmação. Steve não teve certeza sobre quem se moveu primeiro, porém no instante seguinte os dois estavam se beijando.

Não parecia real. Não devia ser possível para ele fazer algo assim. Steve já tinha beijado meninas antes, mas não desse jeito. Nenhuma delas estivera realmente entusiasmada em beijá-lo — sempre havia sido uma mistura de falta de opção com pena. Não era assim agora. A língua de Bucky deslizou por sua boca, suave e quente e um pouco desesperada. Steve o puxou para mais perto.

Os lábios de Bucky estavam pegajosos. Steve pensou na cor se espalhando pela boca dos dois. Eles deviam parecer tão bonitos e  _indecentes_. Correu as mãos para cima e para baixo através do corpo de Bucky, amarrotando o vestido e alisando-o de volta. Por sua vez, Bucky achou o caminho para sua pele, puxando a camisa para longe e desabotoando-a o melhor que podia sem parar de beijá-lo.

Quando se separaram por um segundo, ambos sem fôlego, Steve olhou para baixo. O contorno do pênis de Bucky era visível sob o vestido, levantando ligeiramente a saia, e havia uma mancha úmida no tecido. Bucky aproveitou a distração para pressionar os lábios no seu pescoço. Sua pele ficou pintada com saliva e batom. Steve inclinou a cabeça para o lado, dando-lhe acesso, e o outro tirou totalmente sua blusa e mordeu a carne magra da sua clavícula.

Ofegou e sentiu o sorriso de Bucky. Alguns dos botões na frente do vestido tinham se aberto e a alça havia escorregado pelos ombros dele. Steve pôde entrever seu peito.

— Você é incrível — falou como um suspiro. Bucky afagou seu rosto em resposta.

Ele se reclinou, e a barra do seu vestido escorregou. Uma parte da renda que prendia a meia em suas coxas ficou exposta. Bucky parecia bagunçado e obsceno com a maquiagem manchada e o vestido amassado. Steve deixou escapar um lamento de desejo.

Só vacilou por uma fração de segundo antes de inclinar-se sobre Bucky, apoiando o joelho entre as pernas dele, afastando-as. Em um ato de coragem, Steve alcançou a barra do vestido e o puxou até a cintura de Bucky. Ele não estava usando nada por baixo além das meias finas rosadas que iam só até o meio da coxa.  

Não era a primeira vez que via o outro nu, mas era a primeira vez que ele estava excitado e que Steve podia tocá-lo. Seus dedos resvalaram pelo cumprimento de Bucky por um instante, logo antes de Bucky impulsionar os quadris para frente e se esfregar contra sua virilha. Foi um pouco confuso desvestir as calças sem se afastar demais, porém Bucky o ajudou a puxá-las para baixo, e, então, os dois estavam se tocando sem nada entre eles, as mãos de Steve enroladas no vestido de Bucky.

Ele deslizou os dedos até alcançar um dos mamilos do outro, sobre o vestido. Bucky gemeu quando Steve acariciou a região, torcendo o mamilo entre o polegar e o indicador. Gentilmente, abriu o resto dos botões e puxou a manga do vestido para baixo. Em seguida, substituiu os dedos pela boca, lambendo e sugando. Bucky se arqueou e grunhiu com a sensação. Steve sentiu as mãos dele sobre o seu cabelo, meio acariciando, meio prendendo-o no lugar.

— Stevie… — ele falou como uma espécie de pedido. 

— Como fazemos isso? — Steve perguntou, completamente sem fôlego, e se sentiu um idiota logo em seguida. Ele devia saber o que fazer. Bucky estava contando com isso. Ser guiado provavelmente fazia parte daquilo tudo, junto com o delineador o, batom e o brinco de pérola. Se estivesse com uma garota, ela iria rir dele.

Mas Bucky não riu. Ao contrário, ele o olhou com carinho e esfregou a bochecha contra a sua. Em seguida, se contorceu e tirou algo de baixo do travesseiro.

— Aqui. — Steve pegou o vidro de óleo que Bucky ofereceu. — Eu já me alarguei, mas você ainda vai precisar usar isso.

Steve gemeu e apertou a base do próprio pênis. A ideia de Bucky com as saias levantadas, pernas abertas e os dedos em si mesmo era quase demais para suportar. Beijou-o de novo e de novo, cada vez mais lento, até que Bucky suspirou, parecendo completamente desfeito. Por fim, ele se recostou nos travesseiros enquanto Steve correu as mãos pela lateral do seu corpo, sentindo a textura macia do vestido, até se ajoelhar entre as pernas dele.

Bucky afastou ainda mais os joelhos, a saia enrolada ao redor do quadril, de forma que apenas a ponta do pênis dele estava coberta pelo tecido. Steve se sentiu um pouco zonzo. Sua pele parecia ferver de desejo e de um afeto que vinha da vida inteira. Bucky tocou seu rosto num incentivo.

Abriu o vidro, enchendo o ar com cheiro de óleo de amêndoas. No entanto, em vez de molhar os dedos, Steve se inclinou, as mãos apoiadas contra as coxas de Bucky, mantendo-o no ângulo certo, e lambeu sua entrada.

O outro silvou de surpresa.

— Porra, Stevie. Você não precisa fazer isso… — Steve o ignorou, afundando mais a língua, e Bucky apertou sua mão. — Sério.

Steve se afastou.

— Quem está sendo idiota agora? Você gosta disso?

Bucky engoliu em seco, o rubor em suas faces ficando ainda mais brilhante, combinando perfeitamente com o batom manchado. Finalmente, ele deu um aceno positivo. Isso fez Steve voltar a baixar a cabeça.

Não era desagradável. Bucky tinha ensinado como aquilo funcionava com uma garota quando achara que Steve tinha chance de levar Anabelle Chapman para a cama. As coisas jamais chegaram tão longe com ela, mas Steve esperava que, ao menos, a lição servisse para esse momento. O outro cheirava a sabonete e tinha um leve gosto salgado de suor. Steve pressionou a língua, percorrendo a fenda entre a bunda dele, para, logo em seguida, dar voltas em círculos e empurrar para dentro. Passou as mãos pelas pernas dele, sentindo a sedosidade da meia-fina. Bucky deixou escapar pequenos suspiros e gemidos. Soava quase delicado.

Lambeu e beijou, de vez em quando mordiscando a pele macia da parte interna da coxa de Bucky. Quando nenhum dos dois podia aguentar mais, Steve derramou o óleo sobre o próprio pênis.

Uma nova pontada de insegurança voltou a assombrá-lo. Não era tão grande quanto Bucky. Mas o outro estava ali, de pernas abertas para ele. Steve forçou-se a engolir a própria agonia. Ele se sentia excitado demais para se deter, de qualquer forma. Bucky sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos nos seus quando Steve tocou sua entrada.

Mesmo ele não sendo grande, Bucky ganiu de dor quando Steve deu o primeiro impulso para frente.  _Oh_ , deuses, tão, tão bom. Steve sentiu que podia morrer um pouco com aquela sensação.

—  Bucky…? — perguntou, sem saber se realmente podia continuar.

— Está tudo bem, Steve.

O outro o envolveu com as pernas, levantando mais os quadris e tornando a posição melhor. Em seguida, ergueu ainda mais a saia e começou a se masturbar.

Steve parou de pensar.

Não duraram muito depois disso. Steve se afastou lentamente quando os dois terminaram, acariciando Bucky enquanto o outro se acomodava. A respiração dele estava ofegante e o vestido ondulava cada vez que ele tomava ar. Steve deixou-se cair ao lado dele.

Bucky puxou o vestido para baixo, sobre as coxas, onde deveria estar; depois se virou e se aninhou contra o peito de Steve. Ele era pesado, mas os dois se encaixaram de alguma forma. Correu os dedos pelas costas de Bucky.

— As coisas nunca vão voltar a ser como eram antes — Steve falou baixinho e esperou que não tivesse soado como se isso fosse algo ruim.

— Eu ainda vou estar com você. Sempre.

Steve o abraçou ainda mais apertado, e foi como se uma dor que ele nem sabia que estava sentindo tivesse desaparecido.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ter lido! Se puder deixar um comentário dizendo o que achou, ficarei muito grata! ♥


End file.
